Sarcastic Love
by The Girl In Black Gloves
Summary: The romance between Greg and Cameron started spontaneously in a comun day but the thing maybe go a little bit difficult for them.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my firs story here and the English is not my native language so I beg you, please, don't be too rude with me.

Chapter 1.

Gregory House was in his office waiting for the results he needed for prove his last theory about a very difficult case.

—It's negative; there's nothing on his chest —Said Cameron coming in to the office.

—Make the test again —House replied exhausted —that man has to have something in his chest.

— We already did it —she announced touching her forehead —House, it's nothing there.

— ¡I heard you Cameron! —He screamed giving her shivers —I said: Make the taste again.

— ¡We are losing time, Greg! —She screamed back —He's dying and you want us to make a test for the third time just for prove something we already know. There is nothing in the chest of that man.

—Then what do you want to do Allison?! —House walked toward her and stopped really close —I don't see you giving ideas. And he is not dying… yet.

—I'm not doing that test again.

—Alright —He whispered taking one more step and getting even closer to Cameron —what are we going to do then?

—Not that test for sure.

—You are foolish, Allison Cameron —He smiled at her —I kind of like that in a person.

—I'm sure you just like it in one person… And it must be you —the surprise on his face makes her really proud.

—Well I like it in you —Ally didn't move for a moment, now she was surprised and he worried just a bit. Maybe he said something wrong —do you believe me?

—I don't know —she turns her eyes down —you were being rude just one second ago and now you like me because I'm foolish?

—I like you Allison, and not just because you're foolish —House putted his hand on the Ally's cheek.

—Greg —she pronounced —don't play with me like this, is really cruel even for you.

—I'm not lying, Ally, I like you… a lot —He realized how beautiful she looked even when she was exhausted and almost crying in front of him —I'm still capable of love.

—Do you love… me? —She asked with a little tear coming out from his right eye.

—Just if you love me back —both of them smiled.

—You know I do love you Greg but honestly, I think you lie only for bother me —Cameron confessed taking a step away from him.

— ¡Bloody hell, Ally! —House started to scream again —you think this is easy for me? I'm telling you I love you. A joke has to be funny and this is not, this is actually really difficult and the plan was telling you how I feel and you coming to me and kissing me passionately or at least hugging me.

—The plans not always come as you want —She smiled suspiciously at him but she get serious again —I need to think better about this and I need you to show me that you are telling the truth.

—I am —Greg got closer and closer to Allison again. He was going to kiss her and she knew that, the dreams of both of them were coming true.

—House —Cuddy interrupted them in that precise moment.

—What?! —He rolled his eyes and putted his cane away strongly.

—You didn't cover you clinic hours today you have double tomorrow —Cuddy announced confuse.

—Alright —He said putting his beautiful blue eyes back on Cameron's face for a moment and look at Cuddy again with his sarcastic face —do you want to see me kissing my girl? You will be very jealous

Allison was the happiest girl in the whole world but she was also really nervous and tense so she didn't move at all until she heard the door closing.

—Am I your girl now? —Ally asked moving her eyebrow up and down.

—Oh, come here babe —He pulled her toward his body and kissed her playing with the little hairs coming out of her ponytail.

Cameron though for a moment that maybe she was dreaming and none of that was truly happening, but she was feeling it, it was happening. The great doctor Gregory House was kissing her.

He started to play with his tongue on Ally's mouth.

—I. Love. You. Allison Cameron —He whispered directly on her ear and she closed her eyes enjoying the moment.

—I love you too Greg House —She whispered back.

—Look for the tumor on the man's neck, it has to be there.

—WHAT?! —She asked really offended for that change.

—Come on my love, we have work to do —He kissed her lips one more time softly and fleetingly —Go and look in the neck of that man. I'm sure the tumor is there.

—That kind of tumor doesn't… —she interrupted herself —if it's not there I'll kill you.

—Would you like to have dinner with me tonight? I will cook something —He proposed with a smile —and if you don't find anything in the test and am wrong I'll let you put poison in my food.

—What if you are not wrong?

—You will cook for me and I'll put something in your food —He stretched hands with Cameron for seal the deal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Greg was right… Again. The thing that was killing their last patient was on his neck and now, Ally had to cook dinner for two and let her boss/ _boyfriend_ to put something on it as she did promise to him.

—I'll see you tonight at seven —she announced after Chase and Foreman went out of the office —in my place, wear something nice.

—Alright, I'll see you there.

—I mean it, wear a suit or something like that —she repeated hugging him sweetly.

—I listened —He hugged her and kissed the end of her little nose —I'll see you at your home at seven wearing something nice.

—Love you —Cameron said like she was saying goodbye and she leave the place.

—Love you too —Greg whispered for himself when she was already gone.

Allison went home and put herself into a little black dress over the knee with beautiful gigantic heels on her foot.

She looked for a recipe on the internet and decided to make and elegant food called Zuni Roast Chicken with Fennel Panzanella that seems to be easy and she had all the ingredients on her kitchen so she was ready to prepare the dinner.

At seven she everything was on the point, the dinner was perfectly cooked and she had her make—up on.

At 7:05 she keeps optimistic.

At 7:30 she was losing hope and almost crying until somebody knocks the door. She went to open the door with a big smiled.

—I'm so sorry babe —He enter after she invited him in —I know am late but I had to go somewhere first.

—it's okay —so that somewhere was more important than her…

—You look breathiking —Greg said looking her up to down before give her a pink rose —I bring you this.

—Thanks, I'll put it in water —she went to the kitchen, the hells were already hurting and put the flower in a glass full of water —you look really handsome too.

—Where is the food? —He asked —I have to put something on it remember?

—Oh! You were serious about that —she commented with serious voice —the meat is over there.

—It's something wrong Ally? —Greg knew Allison really well and she was acting weird.

—My shoes are killing me —she lied, that was their first real date, the date both wanted to have and he get half hour late excusing himself saying that he had to be somewhere else before, she couldn't believe that.

—Well take them off, we are not going anywhere. Are we?

—Go to take a sit —she ordered nicely —I'll take the dinner in a moment.

—Can I kiss you first or you are too angry with me? —He said, of course, sarcastically.

—I'm not angry with you.

—She said angrily —He rolled his eyes —tell me what is it?

—I'm not like a crazy psycho, Greg you're free to do whatever you want but if the thing you were doing before you come here was more important than get here at seven as we according you should at least call me for telling me and I could take my fucking shoes off.

He laughed softly —I was in the jewelry store buying this for you —He extended a blue box toward Cameron. For the look of it she knew it was a collar.

—You should call me anyways —she took the box and opened it seeing a beautiful collar with a bunch of little crystals all over the skinny chain —Thanks I love you.

—Now you love me? —He asked sarcastically again.

—Kiss me, you asshole.

They got closer to each other and kissed like their lives went on it.

—Let's have dinner —House proposed with agitated breath.

—Are you hungry?

—Not really…

—Let's go to the couch then —they kissed again fleetingly before to go to the couch as she did propose.

When they were already in the couch they started to play again until he put his body over Cameron's and she stoped him even when she wanted so much to be with him.

—Promise me that you're not doing all this just for sex —she almost begged to Greg.

—Why don't you trust me? —He asked felling the Cameron's word like some kind of offence.

—I trust you —she said —it's just… This looks too good for be real.

—What do you want me to do for you to believe that I love you?

She reconsidered every bad though she had in the last hour.

—Nothing, I'm sorry —She moved her head negatively —I believe you, I'm so sorry…

—Don't be sorry, I also feel like this is a dream but my dreams are not usually this peaceful —He used his joke tone.

—What do you usually dream about? —She asked curious caressing Greg's cheek —and why are your dreams not peaceful?

—If this would be one of my dreams we would be in the bed already and not actually sleeping —that sentence made Cameron blush.

—Somebody told me once that the dreams can come true —Cameron said and this time she kissed him and made him put his entire body over her.

That was their first time together and they both enjoyed love each other entirely, honestly and peacefully.

—Greg, don't take me wrong but I don't want anybody at work to know about us —she said when they were having breakfast.

—Why not? —Greg asked casually.

—Because everyone is going to think that I make out with you only for convenience.

—Are you? —He walked up and put his dirty plate in the dishwasher.

—Of course not —she repeated the Greg's action putting her plate on the dishwasher.

—Then fuck everyone —He hugged her from behind —they are going to discover it anyways.

—And why is that? —She turned around and hugged him back.

—Because I am too happy.

—There's not such a thing as "too happy" —she said —Thanks for breakfast honey. I'm getting ready for job ¿Ok?

She went to her bedroom and chooses a black skirt and a white shirt for put on that day.

—Nice ass — House said when Cameron was putting the shoes on her foot.

—Shut up —she joked —let's go to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Greg went to work in his motorcycle and Cameron in her car because they made a deal where any of them can tell anyone about their relationship so they decide not go together.

Allison went to her locker and put on her lab coat before she went to the place where they usually make the diagnostics.

—Morning everyone —Said House getting in to the room with the files of the new case.

—Morning —Chase and Foreman frowned but Cameron didn't say anything.

—I said "morning" Cameron —He looked at her serious… but not really.

—Good morning House —She smiled in the sweetest way she could and he winked to her.

—Alright —Said Foreman confused but indifferent —Who is the new case?

—This —House gave him the files and sit in a chair next to Allison without stop staring at her.

—Are you not going to write? —She asked putting on her serious face.

—Yes! —He screamed making the others to freak out and he woke up and went to the chalkboard —The girl is dying and she has hallucinations about her dead mother assuring that she is telling her that she has to kill herself.

—It's schizophrenia, not our business —Said Chase putting down the files.

—She is also vomiting blood and having really bad time breathing —House announced capturing the interest of everyone —Chase and Foreman go to do the basics.

The guys went out of the room faster as they could; they know that House was not a patient boss.

—What do I have to do boss? —Allison asked closing the white curtains.

—First? Come here and kiss me —He ordered happily —And later you go and do a toxicology exam.

—You think she is being poison or something? —Allison hugged him and kissed his neck.

—Maybe, is too soon for say something —Greg whispered distractedly enjoying Ally's kiss.

He looked for his girlfriend's lips and kissed her passionately, in that moment he realize how happy he was for having her.

—Mmm Greg —She tried to separate her lips of him —Greg, I have to go.

—Why?! —He was like little kid.

—Because my boss told me to go to make a test to our new patient who is dying.

—Who is that idiot boss of you? —He joked and she rolled her eyes —Be a good girl and do what he said.

He walked toward his office leaving Cameron behind.

—Nice ass —She said and winked to him when he looked at her —I love you.

—I love you more —He answered —Go, we can't lose time.

—What's happening with you two? —Asked Cuddy to Cameron when she went out of the office.

—What two? —Asked Cameron sarcastically.

—God! You are already talking like him.

—Like who?

—Like House, Cameron! —Cuddy yelled —What's happening between you and House?

—Nothing.

—What were you doing alone in there with the curtains close?

—Actually Cuddy, that's not of your business —Cameron answered with a fake smile on her face.

Allison walked faster leaving Cuddy behind and went to the lab for make the test.

—It is true? —Asked Wilson getting in on the lab surprising Cameron —Are you dating him?

—Did he tell you?!

—Oh my god! You are dating House. Why are you dating House?! —He was very surprised and confused but not in a bad way. Cameron though that maybe he just didn't know what to think about it.

—I like him, it wasn't obvious yet?

—Yes, it's more than obvious how much you love him but he is your boss and… he is like twenty years older than you.

—Maybe more than twenty —With those words she challenged him to say that something was wrong.

—I'm not saying that your relationship is bad because you're good for him, you make him happy but think about it Cameron. This kind of relationships never goes on for a long time.

—Well thanks for the advice but is not your problem, if this end House and I will deal with it —She saw the results of the test and went out of the lab.

—Did you tell Wilson?! —She asked getting in the office where all the boys were already.

—Who is Wilson? —Greg smiled sarcastically —What did the test said?

—She has nothing —She said about the patient —Did you tell Wilson?

—About what? —Asked Chase confused.

—That we are dating —Said House, he was having a lot of fun with that —Nothing at all?

—Everything is normal —She rolled her eyes —Did you tell him or not?

—Oh my god! It's true?! —Asked Chase really surprise.

—He is my best friend and he put pressure on me —Greg explained —What else do we have?

—She may have a bubble close to the lung —Foreman proposed.

—Maybe but she shouldn't be bleeding for a bubble —Said Chase.

—The blood can be a symptom for other thing —Said Cameron getting close to House.

All the alarms started to sound announcing that their patient was not okay.

Everyone but House started to run out of the office.

—Wait! —Greg screamed stopping them —Cameron, you're forgetting something.

—What?

—My kiss —He said pointing to his lips.

—Not now Greg.

—I love you! —He yelled when they went out of the office and she smiled under the confuse eyes of her partners.

—Why? —Asked Chase to Cameron.

—Why what? —She asked back with a big smile on her face.

—Why are you dating with our boss?

—Because I want to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

—Okay, maybe you were too happy —Allison said to Greg when they were having dinner at Greg's home.

— " _There's not such a thing as too happy_ " right?

They laughed softly and he toke her hand between his hands.

—What? —She asked to him distracted taking a bite of meat.

—Nothing —He smiled —you look funny when you eat.

—I do not…! I'm not funny to look at —she replied a little upset and Greg laughed.

—Of course you are. You are like one of those beautiful dolls we saw at the gift store today.

—The dolls I saw were really creepy —she frowned remembering the dolls they were talking about.

They finished the dinner and went to see the TV.

Three months passed already and the relationship between Cameron and House is still as strong as the first day.

—Greg we need to talk —Said Allison seriously.

—What's happening love? I've been noting you weird lately —He did sit aside to her.

—I' sorry I was and still am scare about how are you going to react to this.

—To what? —He asked —you can tell me anything, you don't have to be scare.

—I'm pregnant —she whispered and started to cry.

—That's not possible Allison —He said with strong voice.

—You tell me. This wasn't in my plans —she cried even more —At least not right now.

—I used protection every time —He commented.

—What does that suppose to mean?! —She yelled at him —it's not my fault.

—I don't want any kids. What are you going to do?

—What _AM I_ going to do? I didn't make this baby by myself —she was getting angry.

—I don't want kids Allison. Do whatever you want with it —He said and woke up for go out of the room.

—Don't be a coward Greg! —She screamed —It's our baby, I'm scared too but it's your baby and that's makes me happy.

—I can't do this my love. I love you but I wouldn't be a good father and you know that.

—that is why you're running out of this? —She asked frowning again —we can try to be good parents for this baby. Both of us.

—Look —He sat down again —I don't want to try Allison like I said I do not like kids at all and if you decide to have it I will give you money and everything you could need but I'm not capable of educate a baby without make it like me, I mean. You don't want your baby to be rude and selfish like me.

—Fine. I'll tell you if we need something —Cameron went out of the room and the house for go to work.

Greg stayed for a half hour more at home before take his motorcycle and drive to the hospital.

It was raining so he got wet and when he went into the office the files of the new case were wet too.

—Where's Cameron? —He asked putting the files in front of Chase and Foreman.

They didn't answer so he assumed that they didn't know where she was.

—Read that and think in some diagnoses —He ordered —I'll be right back.

He walked all over the hospital looking for Allison, his leg was hurting and Alli was nowhere.

—Cuddy! —He yelled surprising his boss.

—What? —Asked Cuddy rolling her eyes.

—Where is Allison?

—She left…

—When is she coming back? —He interrupted her.

—She is not, she renounced and said that maybe she'll come back tomorrow for pick her things.

—Why didn't she tell me?! I am her fucking boss! —He got really angry but more like in an offended way than an angry one.

—You are not anymore her boss —said Cuddy seriously —don't you have work to do?

—No I don't —He said rudely and took a vicodin —Tell Chase and Foreman they can go home for today.

—I can't go like this —Cuddy followed him to the very door of the hospital.

—Yes I can —He answered opening the door —I'll come back to the clinic later.

He leaved the hospital almost crying, he knew what he had done that morning was really wrong but what he said it was the truth. He did not want to turn a little baby in to a person like him.

He arrived in Allison's house and opened the door with the key she gave him.

—Allison, my love? —He asked getting in.

—Get out I haven't time —she said.

—Time for what?

—I need to package everything for tomorrow and also go back to the hospital for pick my things —she said caring a vase.

—Where are you going? —Greg asked touching his leg that was hurting harder every time —if I can ask.

—I don't know yet, I was thinking in New Orleans or maybe New York I already reserve fly for both places.

—Why are you…?

—Because I don't want to be here anymore and I need go far away from the father of my baby —she said sarcastically —I think I'm going to New York.

—Seriously Allison? I didn't say that…

—You don't have to worry about anything —she interrupted him again —I can pay for a little apartment and everything we can need. I already programmed an interview this Monday in a good Hospital and they say I can use the equipment for check the progress of the babies and I can even have them in there. You can go to visit us any time you want… If you want to come of course you haven't the obligation of do it.

—It would be easier if you stay here.

—No, it wouldn't —She said peacefully —Look Greg, I don't want my daughters to grow up with a father who doesn't love them or want even live at the same house they're living in.

—Daughters? —He asked really surprised —how many months do you have?

—Three and a half. I made the test two days ago they are two girls.

—Since when do you know about this Cameron?!

—Since the fifth week —She was almost crying again —House please get out of here you're making me lose time.

—I though you trusted me —He observed with weak voice —Why didn't you tell me before.

—Because I was scare of this to happen and I wanted to pass so much time with you as possible —she explained to him —Please, I have a lot of things to do.

—Will you send me a message with your new address? —He gave up when he realized that Allison wasn't going to change her decision.

—Yes of course and I think we will come eventually —those words made him strangely happy —you know where the door is right?

—Yes! Yes I do —He moved his cane and walked to the door —I suppose I'll see you later.

—Yes, maybe —she ignored him and started to pick up things again —Bye.


End file.
